Family Ties
by AtallerAlice
Summary: What if Bella wasn't human? What if she was destined for greatness? What if HER family was vampires and faires and fallen angels.? Will edward still love her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV

Edward is at my house-no surpise there. We were sitting in my room just talking about random stuff and cuddling. When our phones rang ruining the moment..

It was my mom.

_Hi Bella!_

Hey mom what's up?

_Well do you remember your cousins? Steffie and Dammie and then Steffie's 'friend' Elena?_

Umm yeah why? I miss them. And I hate hell fell's church!

_I know dear I do to! But anyway their coming to visit you!_

Great! When do they get here?

_Oh I think in a couple of hours. Honey I have to go Phil is trying to fix the sink and I am gonna call a plumer._ she hangs up.

"Yay!" I screamed jumping up and startling Edward

"Bella! Love what's wrong?!" he asked worried.

"Nothing's wrong! My cousins Steffie and Dammie are coming and their bringing my friend Elena-Ellie!" I told him

"That's great love. When do they get here?" he asked a little worried

"In a couple of hours."

"Love, Alice saw some vampires coming today at the house and apparently a fallen angel too. The fallen angel used to be human then vampire, died and came back as a fallen angel. So I will be at the house all day." He admitted

"It's okay. I'll pick them up and bring them to your house so they can meet you and the family." I said.

"That's fine love." said he smiling my smile and kissing my forehead.

_At the airport_

So I'm at the airport and see that their flight just landing and that te passagers should be waiting or leaving. So I got up on a table to find them. I spotted them and yelled

"Ellie!Steffie! Dammie! Over here!!" I yelled before falling-of course

But I didn't fall I got caught by Dammie.

"Your still the same huh Bells?" He asked me mockingly

"Just wait till my 18th birthday!" I said to him. When I turn 18 I become immortal just like the Cullens and my two cousins who are differnt from the Cullens-they have fangs sometimes,they will burn in the sunlight altough they have a special ring they wear to allow them, to go into the they have to be invited in.

And Elena is the fallen angel. We are really sisters because when I was visiting Stefan(steffie) and Damien(Dammie) in Fells Church we got attacked and she gave me some of her blood or something like that. So I'll also have tons of power and be 1/2 fallen angel and 1/2 vampire.

"Yeah Damien she might not invite you in." Ellie said over my head because I gave her a hug.

"Or I'll get my boyfriend to kill him." I said

"Yea right! Like a human can kill me." he said snorting

"Who said he was human?" I asked

"He's a vampire?!" Stefan exclaimed

"Yea he's family is too. But not like you they eat animals." I said looking at Damien since Stefan hunted in animals aswell but had beautiful green eyes and dirty blond hair while Damien had black eyes and black hair. I was in the middle of them we think when I turn I'll look like Damien. Elena has beautiful long brown hair and blue eyes.

"Lets's go meet you vamp. boyfriend!" Dammie said and we were off

_EPOV( few minutes before Bella,and her guests arrive)_

"I don't get it," Alice was saying" I saw them coming." she shook her head

"Well maybe your loosing it. Let's get ready for Bella and her guests arrivial." I said

"E-edward. Bella's in danger_ again_. She's in the front land.

"So are the vampires and fallen angel." She said her voice shakie

I ran out the front door and yelled "Bella! Run!" but she didn't move but the '_boys' _did they took a protective stance and the girl pulled Bella closer and behind her. Then I lost it.

BPOV

"Bella!Run!" Edward yelled running out the house and then next thing I knew ,and Damien were fighting._What happened?!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Edward! What are you doing?!' I screamed at him as he attacked my cousins

"Protecting you! Alice! Come Bella in the House!!" he yelled and Alice was at my side in 2 seconds

"Protecting me?! Edward those are MY COUSINS!" I said and he stopped attacking and moved back. Ellie and I ran to Stefan and Damien's side

"Are you guys okay?!" i asked them worried

"Yeah...no blood no foul." Dammie said snorting I playfully poped him in the back of the head while Ellie kissed Stefan on his neck,face,chest,lips. Ew that's my cousin and '_sister_

"Guys get a room! Me and Dammie don't want to see you guys share spit..or chest hairs for that matter. Can vampires like you guys get chest hair?" I asked Damien since Stefan was busy

"Oh yeah Bells. We can get hair there and on our-"

"Okay! Note to self: When asking a question ask Steffie!" I declaired

" we get up npw?" Ellie asked

"Sure just waiting for you two to figure our that your not going to die." I said

"Been there, down that." Ellie replyed waving it off.

"Bella? Can you please explain why I just attacked your cousins and why they fought back?" Edward asked me

I glared at him while answering "Because you came charging out here they thought you were a threat and till I'm 18 I need to be protected. Plus your just a over-protective fool like Jasper with Alice." I said smriking at him.

"Ok. Edward, Alice, these are my cousins Dammie,and Steffie. And Steffie's girlfriend and my 'sister' Ellie," i paused " Dammie,Steffie,Ellie...this is my boyfriend Edward and his sister Alice."

"Hi how ya doing?" Dammie asked before going on" And how many times have I said not to call me Dammie?" he said to me

"How many times have I said I don't listen?" i shot back at him. And Steffie started to laugh

"What you laughing at _Steffie?'_" Dammie asked mockingly

"Don't make me call Fox." I said warning them both. Fox is on of out many family members she's a fairy and a fiesty one at that!

"Who?" Alice asked

"Our cousin she's a fire fairy." Ellie said. Didn't I say she was Ellie's cousin too?

"Oh.."

APOV

_Wow! I like this Bella she's fiesty and cocky! Wait what happens when she becomes 18?_

"Bella what happens when you become 18?" I asked. And she shared a glance with her cousins ans sister.

_Edward read their minds._ Out of the corner of my eye I saw him nod. And then his eyes went huge.

EPOV

So I was currently reading Damien's mind and what I found made me very upset. My Bella was a destined to fufill a Ancient Prophesy???My Bella?! I will have to ask Carlisle about this.

-_poor girl she might even die_ -Damien

_-I will not let my little cousin die. Her powers will be great: Mind reading,shape-shifting, control over the elements, weather control, ablitly to move object,and so much more. She will be powerful._- Stefan

_-Why Bella?! Bonnie as already seen the outcome. Meridith believes Bella will make it. So does Maggie and Matt..well matt's a different story I still can't beliece that he did that!_ -Elena

What did he do to my Bella?! I'll kill him!

_she already has her powers she can use them......Edward?-Stefan_

"How did you know Stefan??" I asked

"Read Bella's mind." What! He can read her mind butI can't?!

"Well she projected it to me." He said smiling.

"Carlisle!" I screamed


	3. Chapter 3

recap:

_"Well she projected it to me." he told me_

_"Carlisle!"_

"What is it son?" Carlisle asked me followed by Esme who walked up to Bella and gave her hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Hello sweetheart how are you?" she asked Bella.

"I'm great Esme thank you. Oh Esme these are my cousins Stefan and Damien and my sister Elena." Bella said only to be greeted by shocked gasps from our family.

"Pleasure to meet you dears." Esme said shaking their hands.

"Stefan and Damien are vampires and Elena is the fallen angel. And something is going to happen to Bella on her 18th birthday." I said to them.

"Bella I think you should tell them about the Prophesy." Stefan said to Bella and she sighed.

"Well were do I begin...." she said.

BPOV

"Well it started a bought 100 years ago the fairies,vampires,and fallen angels were always fighting. The one day they stopped, fairies and fallen angels got even married same with the vampires. A seer predicted that one day on and 18th day of birth,or 18th birthday, the child of the prophesy will gain their true power. The child will have fairy,vampire,and fallen angel in them and have all of the powers of the three. But some fallen angels believe that the prophesy child will die on that day. So all the fairies,vampires,and fallen angels will join the Child on that day to insure no danger will come to them during the change." I said while the Cullens just stared at the four of us with a expression that was shocked.

"So your the Prophesy Child?!" Carlisle asked me excitedly

"Yep. I found out when I was about 16 and well I found out the hard way." I told them thinking about the time Matt and me were in the graveyard and he forced himself on me. I well flew him off me and screamed for Stefan and Damien when they got there I waws shaking and had a few really looked like a vampire when figured out what happened.

"What happend?" Edward asked me worriedly

"I-I don't want to talk about it. It happend and now it's over. It's something I can never get back or forget." I admitted to them.

"But I thought it didn't go...." Stefan trailed off when he saw the look on my face and so did Damien

"I'll KILL HIM!!" he yelled jumping up and his fangs coming out.

"Damien...." I tried to comfort him

"No! Bellie Matt will NOT get away with forcing himself on you!!" He yelled

"Damien!" Me and Elena shreeched at him but caught off by Emmett,Edward, and Jasper jumping up and growling.

"Guys stop!" I shouted.

"It happened before I met you guys. It doesn't affect you guys." I told them.

"Good thing I didn't say that Matt is coming next week." I muttered forgetting that T was in a room full of vampires. Stupid, vampire hearing.

"Can you guys forget you heard that?" I asked only to get glares

SPOV

I had no idea that Matt would do that. I will kill him! Then my phone rang...speak of the devil and he shall speak

"What?!" I asked him on the phone

"What is your problem?" Matt asked

"My problem?! Is the fact that you RAPED MY COUSIN!" I yelled

"Not my fault." he said

"How is it not your fault?!" I asked _ this should be good_

"I..well I.."

" better not come next week." I said

"Why not?! I'm looking forward to seeing a little alone time catch up loose ends." He said and Edward growled

"Because of one little fact. Bella's boyfriend Edward." I told him

"Probably a whimp. I show miss little sweet thing a good time and she'll forget that whimp." and with that he hung up.

"What happened to Matt?He used to be so kind and a gentleman. It seems that when we faught those zombie things and Bella had to get herself stuck under a big rock. Bonnie kept seeing Bella's death Meridith keep upseting Maggie. He's changed." Elena said

"Yeah nothing but alittle near death to get get you to rape someone." I said sarcastically with a roll of my eyes.

"Um Bella?" Rosalie asked me

"Yeah?" I asked

"What were you doing under a rock?" She asked


	4. Chapter 4

APOV

"Um so Elena you and Stefan are together?" I asked trying to lighten the mood _poor Jasper_

"Yeah." she replied looking at Stefan lovingly. **(A/N i no i probablily spelled that wrong but this is my story and y'all no what i'm talking about.)** and he her

"How did you meet?" Esme asked them.

"Well Stefan came to Fells Church and started my high school. We had a class together and he found out quickly that he couldn't resist my blood. It was nothing he ever smelled before he tried to stay away but... I was in danger and he and I couldn't stay away from each other. His brother Damon tried to take me from Stefan because apparently I reminded them of this lost love that turned them into vampires.I killed her when she tried to kill Stefan, the way I saw it was I'd rather die than to see Stefan die. I wanted him to live and I did just that. I came back as a fallen angel since apparently I did wrong and fell out of heaven." She said before Stefan told her

"Well your my angel. I haven't saved you,you saved me." He told her kissing her forehead. While Bella just swells with happiness and Damon look hurt.

Bella saw this to and took Damon outside though we could still hear them clearly.

"Dammie you have to stop being hurt and sad all the time and everytime you see them act like that. They in love, and you know Elena loves you just more like a brother. And isn't it better to be in her life than not to be in it?" She told him. Wow Bella is deeper than we thought

"Yeah. It's just that..I'm older you know I thought I'd fall in love first and marry first. But it seems Stefan will always be the better brother." He said

"Ugh! Damon just because the only person that loved you is a dead,sick,twisted bitch doesn't mean your not good enough. You are older yes, but love doesn't have a age limit. You can be 2 for all that loves cares but its when you see that person that makes you feel whole and alive, that's what love is Damon not the fact that your older your younger. Do you think that their relationship is just is as pie? Stefan hears the call of Elena's blood that will make hard for him to resist the blood because its in his nature but he does. He doesn't go around sucking people dry unlike someone family memebers we know, that is strengh Damon and I think that if Stefan can resist Elena's blood then you can be happy for ypur brother and let them be happy and wait for your true love." She said

"Sure. Let's go inside." Damon said and came inside followed by Bella who looked happy

"Bella I didn't know you were so deep and cursed." Emmett said shocked

"Well it is true."

"Bella what's that thing you always say about love?" Elena asked

"You mean : 'Love does not judge nor lie. Love is in the air and world and sometimes finds our hearts desire our true other half. Love is for certain that love will conquer all evil.' that one?" Bella asked and Elena nodded her head.

"Wow I think we still have a lot to learn about Miss Bella here." Jasper said and of course Bella blushed...

EPOV (elena)

So Damon looks better after that talk with Bella and then Bella and mine's phone rings.

"It's Bonnie." I told her

"It's Matt. Why is he calling me?" She said and Edward stiffened

"Hello Bonnie?" I asked answering the phone

"OHMIGOSHBELLAISINDANGER!MATTTOOKANEARLIERFLIGHTTOFORKSANDILOOKEDAHEADANDSHE'SINDANGER!" she said ( ohmigosh bella is in danger! Matt took an eariler flight to Forks and I looked ahead and she's in danger!")

"Ok Bonnie Bonnie I need you to calm down. There you go ok try and get a flight out here sooner than you already have for you,Maggie,and Meridith." I told her while looking at Bella who was freaking out and Edward was pissed Damon was trying to talk to Edward and Stefan was taking to Bella who was off the phone.

"I got to go Bonnie I'll see you guys soon." I said and hung up.

"Matt's coming eariler." Bella and I said together. and let the fighting begin......

_Weeks later...one day to go till the Pophesy is fullied..._

BPOV

Well I was right Edward and Matt did fight and now Matt has a broken arm from when he put it around me. Tomorrow is my birthday, yippie. I will admit I do feel different, Bonnie saud that I will perish but I will look like a vampire-the beauty anyways we don't know about the rest. I'll admit that I'm scared alot. I don't know if Edward will look at me the same, or if Rosalie will like me now, or if they'll tell me to leave and never come back.

_What if they won't love me anymore?_

"They will Bells." Stefan told me from behind scaring me a little.

"How...?"

"You were projecting Bella." he told me smiling. Yep I'm going be powerful.

"Prue,Paige,Piper,Phoebe say good luck and that you'll have to orb and visit." Damon said coming up behind Stefan. Did I metion we were related to the Charmed Ones? And that I'll have witch powers too?I didn't? Must of forgot.

"Charmed One?" Alice asked loudly from downstairs.

"Witches. Bella's their daughter distant of course. She will also be joining them in the Job." He said

"The Job?" Edward asked. He is going to freak out...

"Yeah you know demon hunting? Fighting? Lightning Bolts being throwing at her, fire balls. The usual." Damon said like it was natural thing in the world.

"Bella that's dangerous I don't want you doing that." Edward pleaded with me half telling half pleading

"She already went on some of those things. Couple of weeks ago Upper-level demon too." Stefan said said aswell. _Not helping Stefan! _I thought to him, and he smiling said 'sorry'.

"Well-" I started to say but was cut off by a loud crash and yelling...


	5. Chapter 5

_Recap:_

_I was cut off by a loud crash and then yelling...._

BPOV

We ran to the bottum of the staires to see what was happening then all I could think was _Oh God_ because as I guessed, it was my family, Paige,Piper,Phoebe,Leo,Chris,Wyatt the witches , then Fox,Forest,Raina,AraBella( who looks like me),and Mist the fairies, then Buffy and Dawn the vampire slayer and the Key, Angel,Spike,Darla,Alec,Jane,Kyle,Kriste, Maybelle, the vampires then lastly Carmen,KatieLynn, Maggie,Meridith,McKenzie,MaryAlice,Lillian the fallen angels. And that's my family...That could make it the others are either with the others up there with my 'parents' Zeus and Hera and my best friend Apoidiate and Athena or hunting someone or something.

"Bella! I missed you so much in the Alsaka!You to busy for Bella?" AraBella asked, we call her Bella as well and we look alike strange? Nope mot in this family.

"Sorry Bella. I missed you too. And yeah I haven't been up there but I've been busy." I told her getting looks from the Cullens when I called her Bella.

"Alice how is it going?" I asked her. When I did Alice _Cullen_ looked at me strange.

"Um Bella why are you asking me that Alice C. asked me.

"Not you Alice my cousin Alice-Mary Alice." I pointed to her and she stepped forward. She is couple feet taller than Alice and had spikie hair like Alice but her hair was black with light blonde high-lights in it.

"Oh." she said sitting down.

"Fantastic Isa." Mary Alice asked 's the only one who I let call me Isa.

"Who?" Edward asked her

"Isabella." she said like it was obivious

"Oh." was all he said.

"Bella-" Lillian started to say but got cut off by a puff of pink smoke..wait _pink? _That means....

"Apoidiate! Athena!" I yelled running to my best friends.

"Princess Bella! My Goddess you are a splitting image of your mother when she met your dad." Athena said much to my distaste

"I thought you guys would be staying on ." I told them "How many times have I said not to call me that! Your my best friends not my servants. Even them I don't like calling me that." I continued

"Sorry Bella. Your mum and dad wished to be here but Hades is acting up again. I swear your uncle is such a sore loser." Athena said smiling

"Apoidiate, as I'm sure you know this is.." i started to say

"Edward Mason Cullen born in Cicago 1901 made into a vampire by Carlisle Cullen in 1918 dieing of the spanish Flu. Your blood sings for him but he resists because he loves you so." She said surpising him

"How-" Edward started to ask

"Child I'm the goddess of Love and Beauty you two were made for another. Bella needed another old soul for her." She said smiling at the two of us.

"Oh no she's going all wise and 'My child' on us!" Jane said surprising the Cullens that she was here and they jumped in front of ! Like Jane would hurt me, like she could hurt me.

"Guys she's family. And so is Alec." I told them.

"You don't have a normal family Bella." Emmett said

"Never said I did Em. And your family ain't normal either Emmett." I told him and everyone laughed.

"Can't wait till you can come home Bella . Apollo is seriously needing some darkness and Ares is all for war and battle and he needs someone to fight him beisdes the one, the only Goddess of War! And let's face it I'm not getting my hair messed up." Aporidiate said.

"Yeah can't wait." I said walking out the room leaving two very confused familes looking after me.. and one annoying little fairy following..

* * *

"Bella?" Mist asked me softly. Mist was a water fairy and very understanding and great at listening

"I feel werid. Like there's this...fire burning me on the inside." I admitted while she gasped

"What?" What's wrong Mist?" I asked her worried

"The change. What time is it Bella?!" She asked me fastly

"Um 12:00 am. OHMIGOSH it's today my birthday." I gasped and suddenly I was engulffed in flames.

"Bella...Bella I need you to breathe sweetie can you do that tiny little thing for me while I get the family?" she asked me.

"Yes." and she was gone.

Pain...Burning....Cold....Pain.

"Bella!" I faintly heard my families call my name and I heard Edward.

"Edward, her emotions are intense. Pain,fear,loss,love,angry." Jasper told Edward.

"Edward she's in pain because of the fire and that you have to see her like this, she's afraid that you'll leave, she loves you, and she's angry that she won't be what you love most about her-human." Phoebe told him instead of Jasper.

"How-"

"Later now focus on your love." Piper told him.

"It's almost over See she's glowing already! And look her wings are beautiful...Don't worry she can pull them back in." Raina said

"Cold skin and it's hard about her eyes." Stefan said as we heard my heart fly and stop.

And then I opened my eyes...


	6. Author's Note

**I know im evil for this author's note. ( insert evil laugh) but i feel as if I must warn you that the next chapter is incompete but im osting it to give you guys a feel of the chapter and you MUST review or I will stop writing. And delete all my stories ( IM JOKING....OR AM I?!) So please and the first 3 people to review will get a sneak peek of the squel to DEEP SORROW .... and their name in it and and a summary of a new story im about to start.**

**********Dakota************


	7. Chapter 7

_Then I opened my eyes_

BPOV

When I opened my eyes I didn't know what awaited me: if Edward still loved me, if the Cullens were looking at me like I had two heads, If I had two heads. Above all I was scare of being rejected by my one true love. His whole thing was keeping me human and loving the fact that I was but now that I'm not human would his feelings change? **(A/N deep huh? I know thats what i wanted besides edward)**

When I opened my eyes I was greeted with many gasps and loving,caring eyes.

"Their beautiful. Your beautiful Bella. Not that your weren't," Edward stuttered, wow somebody is nervous...

"What's wrong?" My voice like bells. and made the Cullens look like fish when I stood up more like flew up.

That's when I looked down....

I was hovering! And.. and there was some kind of glowing dust falling to the ground under me and _I_ was glowing a bright golden color.

"Bella your eyes change color. Their topaz right now. They change to your mood as well that's why they have a tint of blue. That's calm or worry." Piper told me as Leo nodded and Carlisle look at me like proud father but also an interested doctor.

"So I look alright?" I asked in my new Bell voice.

"Yes Ella you look great! But be at ease and centered for there is a danger greater than then mighty Voltri themselves a coming." Forest told me -she's a fairy that can sense danger.

"Great well that's a birthday gift I always wanted-danger!" I replied while Athena was on the phone was someone

"Since when do you guys have phones? I thought you guys still used Hermes?" I asked Apodiate.

"She's talking to Herc." she told me and I squeled because that's my older brother he was kidnapped by Hades to be turned mortal but was made a hero instead, Hercles had the chance to become a god but he chose love. But he and I are aloud on 'cause we're Zeus's kids.

"Oh I missed him! Is he coming,please say he's coming. Is he bringing Meg and Pegais??" I asked Athena excitedly and she nodded. But I was already in the air souring around the house followed by the fairies. After a couple of miuntes I saw them.

"Over Here Big Bro!" I yelled and out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper and Emmett look hurt. _Huh_ I''ll have to talk to them about that.

"Megula!" I screamed as they touched ground. Meg looked around and finally looked up at me and told me to come down.

"Hey Bella Ella. I missed you too and please don't call me Megula I hate that name." She told me after I released her from the hug.

"Sure. Hey Big Brother! How's Rome?" I asked Hercles giving him a hug, and being placed on his shoulders.

"Dangerous.... IT'S awesome! You have to come fight the menatars Bella their getting fiesty." Herc told me.

"She's Zeus's flesh and blood Lover Boy, I think she will." Meg said.

"Speaking of Dad have you seen him yet?" Herc asked me

"No." I said as the ground opened up showing our Uncle Hades though he really doesn't act it.

"Great I'm late. Hey! Butterculp how are you?" Hades asked me

"Fine and don't call me Butterculp Hades. And why is great that you late. Wait don't answer that I want to use a power of mine." and with that I read his mind to find out that he was hoping he could turn me mortal and kill me to get the throne. I growled at that.

"Hades leave. Your not wanted here. And you'll never get the throne!" I told him coldly.

"Is that any way to treat your favorite Uncle?" he asked me.

"One, my favorite uncles are Leo, Ares and Apollo! Two, you never acted as our uncle therefore you are not my uncle and aren't my favorite. Thridly, Leave!" I told him. and he was gone


	8. Chapter 8

I turned into a bone crushing hug from Herc.

"Put her down Lover Boy… Don't wanna break her do we?" Meg taunted. I  
glared while everyone laughed.

"Shut up." I muttered pouting. Edward walked over to me and put his arms  
around my waist.

"It's not our fault your funny love." I uncrossed my arms and leaned  
against him watching everyone talk.

Than out of nowhere a huge crash sounded. While the Cullens looked around  
eager to learn what the noise was I ran into the forest with my awesome new  
vampire speed.

"Dad!" I yelled and ran up to him. He engulfed my small frame in a hug.  
Once he let me go he turned his head looking around frowning.

"I thought we were having a family sworae… Where is everyone?" I  
laughed.

"Come on! This way! Why is it that your able to rule all the other Gods,  
yet you can't manage to find a freaking party which has vampires, witches,  
fairies, even some goddesses!?" He laughed and continued to let me lead him  
to where everyone was.

"Hey Dad!" Herc yelled from where he was talking to Aphrodite, waving.  
Dad smiled.

"So... You wanna meet my boyfriend? And maybe his family." I was pretty  
nervous...

"Sure. From what I've heard he's a great kid." I snorted.

"He's not really a kid Dad... He's 108 this year." He smiled and sighed.

"Let's go meet him then!" I nodded and pulled him over to where the Cullens  
were standing.

"Hey everyone. i wanted to introduce you to my Father, Zeus. Dad this is Esme  
and Carlisle, their the parents." They waved. "Jasper and his wife Alice,  
Emmett and his wife Rosalie." I pointed them each out in turn. "And this" I  
walked over to him. "Is Edward. My boyfriend."

They both stepped forward and shook hands. I smiled and thought about  
something...

Time to cause some havoc!

* * *

**I would like to thank my co-writer Sara for writing this chapter any hopefully many more. And I would like to say thankz to our beta McKenzie.**


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's POV

First on my list of things to do is to go for a bit of a joy ride. I let my new wings sprout out of my back and flew up into the air. It was so exciting! The feeling of the wind rushing through my hair. And the freedom! I felt as though I could fly forever. I pry would to. I feel sorry for anyone who DOESN'T have wings! I swooped down and went back over to the Cullen house. Specifically the large creek right behind it…

After I retracted my wings I stood by it for a few minutes trying to bend the water. Failing miserably, I might add. Once I managed to figure that out I got some of the dirt next to me and added it into the ball of water, causing it to become a dark looking mud that would defiantly stain and walked over to the party hiding the ugly thing behind me.

"Hey Jane!" I screamed she looked towards me and I threw the ball right in the middle of her dress. _Oh crap…_

She began storming towards me her hands clenched into tight fists.

"You… ruined… my… dress!" She screamed and charged towards me. I ducked and ran off in the other direction, meanwhile she was screaming some very unladylike words at me…

This continued until Alec dragged her away after I promised to get the dress, and her wardrobe, cleaned.

There goes my college money.

**3 hours later! (Everyone's gone except the Cullen's)**

I shifted into Jasper and walked casually into Alice and his room…

How exactly did he deal with this? It was almost all pink! With and ENORMOUS closet! Which I sadly had to go into!

I stepped in slowly and coughed as some perfume sprayed from the walls of the closet. I rushed over to the wall where she had all her wallets and purses.

"Here we go." I sighed and began the daunting task of finding ALL of her credit cards. I threw them all in the small trash bag I had brought with me. And ran outside and threw it into the trunk of my car and went to sit with Edward while he played my lullaby.

I drove home and said hello to Charlie and walked into my bedroom and started reading.

After three hours of reading Wuthering Heights Alice climbed through my window.

"What's up?" I asked popping the p. She frowned.

"Isabella Marie Swan." Her voice was low and kind of scary. "Where are my credit cards?" I pretended to act confused.

"Why would I want your credit cards Ali? And what happened to you?" I asked my voice innocent looking pointedly at her tattered clothing. She growled.

"That's a good question! Earlier I had a vision of Jasper going into my closet! I figured nothing was wrong, but then a few minutes ago he came back from hunting! I told him I thought he was in my closet, and he said that he hadn't been in there at all since my last shopping trip when I asked him to help me put my clothes away." While she rambled on and on about she and his discussion I zoned out planning on shifting into Emmett and returning the cards. I looked up when I noticed she had stopped talking and had a blank face.

"Alice? Alice what do you see?" I asked shaking her slightly. She shook out of it and grabbed my hand jumping down from my window, forcing me to follow. We ran over to her house and barged through the door. Alice screaming bloody murder something about Emmett had to get down here before he was killed slowly and painfully. I laughed and walked over to Edward who was laughing at what they both were thinking.

"Hi." I said. He smiled even wider as I curled up next to his body. "What are they screaming about now?" I questioned after watching Alice continue to yell.

"Someone stole Alice's credit card and there's a sale at some Gucci store downtown. Same old same old…" So Emmett was getting blamed for what I did? Crap! I sighed and walked over to Alice.

"Hey Alice? And you sure you didn't just misplace them?" A look of horror crossed her face, and she ran upstairs back to her closet.

I sat back down next to Edward.

"She didn't misplace them did she?" He asked I shook my head and he laughed. I stayed there and listened to Alice check her bags. Thinking about some of the power's I might have, and how I could use them to get the cards up there.

"Freezing time!" I whisper yelled. I smiled than made the motion Piper usually did. Everything stopped. I smiled, satisfied. Than ran upstairs and put the cards all around Alice. After stopping to laugh at her frantic face, and went back to sit next to Edward.

I unfroze everything after settling back into Edward's lap. Alice ran in cradling all her cards that she had found around her.

"Told ya Alice. You just misplaced 'em is all." She smiled then rushed out the door, most likely to go shopping. I rolled my eyes and continued watching Bones.

* * *

**Again I'd like to thank Sara- my co-writer and McKenzie my or our beta. I love you guys your awesome and im sending you guys a blow-up Edward Cullen or anyone you want. REVIEW TO US PLEASE EDWARD AND THE CULLENS DEPEND ON YOU!**


	10. Chapter 10

So, my boyfriend broke up with me in the most horrid way. He sent me a text message!

"Hey I can't do this anymore. I don't love you anymore. We're through."

Mean huh? Well I have to go through a 1 month class this month. with him. Each day he keeps staring at me and trying to smile and catch my eye.

Well because he hurt me, I posting this to my stories. Asking advice on what I should do.

It'd really mean alot to me, I mean two days before he sent that message he was saying i love you and can't wait to see you and everything!

Ladies & Gentleman what should I do. I'm asking as a fanfiction friend. I twilight, vampire diaries and every type of fiction to help me.

-Dakota.

(ATallerAlice)


	11. Chapter 11

So I'll be updating on my stories soon but I need some help(shocker?)

To those who gave me advice on what to do about my ass of a ex boyfriend thank you and heres an update;

1. got back together

2. made him love and want me

3 dumped his asss using the same words he used

4. dumped him infront front of my friends and his then told him to have a nice life

5. Started dating his best friend and still am. Posted it on facebook ( which im friends with him on) that his best friend was a better guy and went on to compare them and ended with the fact that unlike Peyton(ex) his best friend is a real man and not just a man because of what hangs between his legs.

That resulted in his friend cursing him out and telling him you don't do that to a girl. But a long time friend of mine who crushes on Peyton told me that the only reason I get boyfriends is because I spread my legs, I told her that I get guys because of my personality and brains not my looks. That my looks are just added bonus.

She replyed with a comment that basically said I was a liar and that she was way prettier. i laughed and told her to buy her a better mirror because hers obviously is broken.

But then I smiled and told her that she and Peyton are great for each other; the ass who doesn't think and the slut who thinks shes actually pretty who'll end up knocked up in a year then run crying to mommy because the baby daddy doesn't want a ugly pregnant girlfriend.

But anyways, thats taken care of but thank you all who gave advice it helped alot. And thanks everyone for reading my stories, what happens in my stories reflect who i am and what happens in my life so thank you all. Love you.

THE CULLEN COOKIES TO EVERYONE.


End file.
